Souls Reunited
by LucentZinogre
Summary: After Cia's defeat, Lana sacrifices her own separate existence to save Cia's life. What follows is the story of two unconventional relationships born out of the separation of one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea for this fic arose from the fact that though I ship HW!Link with Cia, I hate the idea of leaving Zelda alone... but then I remembered another ship that, despite not being very common, I had thought was absolutely beautiful. This fic will switch back and forth between the two pairings. I hope you like it!**

 **(Breaking up Link X Zelda even in HW was immensely painful, just so you know. It's like The Yamaxanadu all over again. T_T)**

* * *

It was the day the Battle of the Shining Beacon ended and the timelines were reunited. The dark sorceress Cia had all but destroyed what little of her soul she had left desperately trying to defeat Link and his allies, and now she lay dying, surrounded by her former foes, who looked on in sadness.

"Lana... We know how this ends. We both know he can't choose you," said Cia.

"I know... That's why I'm doing this." Lana opened her Sorceress Tome to the very last page, and began chanting a spell as her body started to glow.

Cia gasped. "No. Don't! You have a life to lead, uncorrupted! Not like me..."

"And now we will live the life we should have lived." Lana's body was becoming too bright to look at. "Link... I'll see you soon," she said with a soft smile on her face.

And with that, Lana was no more, dissolved into blue light that flowed into Cia's chest. Cia slowly opened her eyes, and as Link looked at her, he no longer saw Ganon staring out of them, but rather the kindhearted girl he had come to know and care about throughout the terrible conflict.

"...She always was my better half," said the once-again complete Cia.

Link turned to look at Zelda, and found her staring back at him, as if she knew what he would say.

"Zelda... I want you to know that I have always cared deeply for you, as a soldier to his princess, and as a friend to his most trusted partner," he told Zelda, a look of... regret? in his eyes. "But after all of this war, Cia has gone through so much pain. I can't bear to abandon her or Lana..."

Zelda put a finger to Link's lips, silencing him. "I understand," she said softly, in a voice devoid of anger. "It would be cruel of me to keep you from where your heart lies. A love marred by regret is only painful for all. And even if we can't be together, I will always remember you dearly." The two embraced each other once more before Zelda left.

Link reached down to Cia, and she hesitantly took his hand as he helped her to her feet. She stood holding Link's hand, speechless, partially because her several-timelines-long dream was finally coming true, and partially due to simply being lost in the simple, gentle touch that she was receiving from her hero after so long. When she finally did think of something to say, it wasn't what she would have expected.

"...I'm sorry, Link." Perhaps that was Lana talking? "And thank you for saving me."

"I'm the one who should apologize," said Link. "This may never have happened if I hadn't..."

"All you saw was me trying to take over Hyrule. And I'm glad you stopped me, otherwise I may have destroyed you too... and that would have been the opposite of my goal."

There was a short silence before Link said, "So, where will we go from here?"

"How about we start living the life we should have lived?" Cia's characteristic smile spread across her face.

"Then we will do just that."

Cia embraced Link, bringing her lips to his. And in that moment, Cia was the happiest being in all the timelines of Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the next few days, everything was back to normal business for Zelda. She had appointed Link general of the Hylian Army, and he was now overseeing the training of the soldiers. She still made it a point to stop by the castle barracks and watch every once in a while. One day, however, as Zelda watched from the battlements, there came an unexpected knock at the door, which Impa answered. When she opened the door, her hand immediately leapt to the handle of her naginata as she was greeted by a familiar figure in crimson armor and a horned helmet- the distinctive figure of the dragon knight Volga.

"What do you want?" she asked Volga with unmistakable contempt.

"I wish to enlist in the Hylian Army," he answered.

"Volga, as the servant of an enemy of the state, your name has been placed on the security redlist long before now. You and your mistress are lucky to be allowed to walk around freely in this kingdom as it is. There is certainly no place for you in our ranks." Impa replied in no uncertain terms.

Volga's black-rimmed eyes narrowed. "I am no longer anybody's servant."

"All the more reason why you will not find yourself a place amongst the servants of our kingdom and our Princess. Good day." With that, Impa slammed the door in Volga's face.

Zelda was rather taken aback. Later that day, Zelda inquired as to the purpose of Impa's hostility.

"To allow such a powerful enemy to enlist in our Army would be inviting betrayal," Impa explained.

"Cia is no longer fighting against us, and neither is Volga. I know you are concerned for our national security in the wake of the war, but I do not believe this is necessary."

"Princess, surely you do not wish to allow Volga to enlist?"

"He would certainly be a powerful asset to us, considering his draconic abilities."

"True," said Impa, "but such power could also be a threat to our own. Such power carries a high risk of collateral damage."

"Our training programs heavily emphasize the avoidance of collateral damage, considering the highly destructive powers we work with," assured Zelda. "Impa, I would like to meet with him in person tomorrow to discuss this matter."

Impa's eyes grew wide. "With all due respect, Princess, I must advise against such a course of action. As your bodyguard, your safety is my top priority, and doing this would put you in danger."

"I appreciate your concern," Zelda replied, "Which is why you will accompany me. And rest assured, my own combat skills have not deteriorated. If, Goddesses forbid, we are betrayed, I will be able to defend myself."

Impa nodded reluctantly. "Do take care, Princess."

* * *

The next day, Impa tracked down Volga- a rather easy feat considering the constant surveillance on him.

"Princess Zelda has requested an audience with you. Come with me," Impa said, not making eye contact with Volga. He followed her, a bit confused, to Hyrule Castle, and then to a conference room with a table and two chairs. Zelda was there to meet them.

"...Princess Zelda. I am honored." Volga took a short bow before sitting.

"I have been informed you wish to enlist in the Hylian Army," said Zelda.

"Correct," answered Volga.

"And you no longer hold any loyalty to Cia. Is this correct?"

"It is."

"I am curious. What would an independent soul like yourself desire by being part of an organized army?" Zelda asked. "You could just as easily be a mercenary or bounty hunter."

"For something I have never had before: I want to fight to protect something."

Volga and Zelda briefly made eye contact just then, and Zelda noticed for the first time that _he really does have eyes_ \- maybe she had never noticed in the heat of battle, or maybe his eyeliner was just so thick that his eyes just looked like black holes, but no, he really did have normal eyes.

"Volga, I trust you. You may register at the enlistment office."

"I thank you for your trust, Princess." Volga stood, took another bow, and left.

Impa looked at Zelda, concerned. "Volga does not usually act like this. I would still recommend caution."

"True... He seems far more polite than I expected. Though to be fair, the only place I ever saw him until now was at the other end of my sword..." As strange as it was, Zelda couldn't help but think that perhaps it was because she was around. But she dismissed it as a fleeting fancy, and gave it no more thought.


End file.
